Stormwind Judiciary Jurisdictions
The Stormwind Judiciary Jurisdictions article will serve as a guide for participants of the Stormwind Judiciary to where certain organizations and individuals hold sway and authority within Stormwind City, the Kingdom of Stormwind and abroad. =Stormwind City= ---- Stormwind City, the capital of the Grand Alliance, houses dozens if not hundreds of guilds and organizations that seek to uphold the king's peace and maintain order. In the Stormwind Judiciary, the Stormwind Constabulary holds the primary authority for enforcing the Laws of Stormwind. To be recognized as a member of the Constabulary, your character must be a Stormwind Citizen, be wearing a Stormwind Tabard, Private's Tabard, or Knight's Tabard, or otherwise be visually identifiable as a servant of the crown, and maintain a set of armor that somewhat resembles the NPC guards in Stormwind City. As a constable, your character will be held to the Laws of Stormwind like any other citizen of Stormwind, and if your character is caught breaking the laws, they will be held to them and brought to court in-character. Cathedral Square As the home of the Cathedral of Light, Cathedral Square enjoys extra protection by the paladin knights and priests of the Church of the Holy Light and the Order of the Silver Hand. In addition to the Stormwind Constabulary, any who are Stormwind Citizens and Knights of the Silver Hand or temple knights of the Church of the Holy Light may also enforce laws within Cathedral Square. Like Constables, paladins, temple knights and priests are all held to the Laws of Stormwind and will be held to them in court if they break the law. Characters cannot enforce the law while wearing tabards of the Scarlet Crusade. Sanctuary and Abjuration Sanctuary is reprieve from pursuit from law enforcement when a criminal enters the Cathedral of Light. The undead, dragonkin, demons, and those wanted for violating the treason or witchcraft acts cannot seek sanctuary. If a criminal who is not any of the above evades law enforcement and makes it to the cathedral steps, he can declare that he seeks sanctuary. The criminal has One Hour free from the law to convince a high priest of the cathedral to accept him into sanctuary. If accepted, the criminal must give up all of their weapons and armor. If a criminal under sanctuary leaves the Cathedral after this point, their protection from the law is forfeit and they cannot return to the Cathedral for sanctuary again. A criminal cannot hold sanctuary forever. Criminals are allowed One Week of sanctuary before they are forced to decide whether to: *Submit to arrest by the Stormwind Constabulary; or *Confess their guilt and Abjure the realm, surrendering all land and titles to the church and taking self-exile from the Kingdom of Stormwind - barefooted and without their weaponry. If a criminal refuses to make a choice, the clergy are obligated to hand the criminal over to the Stormwind Constabulary. Generally criminals opt to abjure the realm when their crimes are dire and would result in execution. =Kingdom of Stormwind= ---- In the greater Kingdom of Stormwind, the Stormwind Constabulary and Stormwind Army share the responsibility of patrolling the king's roads and maintaining order in the outlying towns and villages. This includes bases held by the kingdom on other continents, including Northrend, Kalimdor, and Pandaria. =Abroad= ---- In allied foreign nations, the Stormwind Constabulary and Stormwind Army can only enforce the Laws of Stormwind upon their own soldiers and guardsmen. They cannot pursue criminals into allied nations without requests for International Investigation or Extradition Requests. On the frontier, or in enemy territory, the Stormwind Army is generally charged with pursuing enemies of the kingdom and criminals who escaped the Stormwind Constabulary's jurisdiction. Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Guides